Both Your Love for Me is Like Chains Wrapped Around My Body
by ryskenharuka178
Summary: Raoul Silva, has returned from the dead and James Bond - a broken spy, after the events of Skyfall - finds himself falling for two people the man who had supposedly killed and another one who is Boss - Gareth Mallory. A story of how one must make a choice to save one or to kill one.
1. Chapter 1

**James Bond's P.O.V:**

 _Le Chiffre is dead._

 _Eva is dead._

" _M" is dead._

 _Raoul Silva or Taigo Rodríguez is dead._

 _They haunt me._

 _They torment me._

 _They come to me._

 _My Ghosts of the Past come to me, when I'm vulnerable._

 _Le Chiffre comes to me by sitting in the far corner of my sitting room in the armchair by the window and looking at me with the same expression that was part of his face. Eyes looking straight at me._

 _Silva, whispers in my ear at night, while I lay in bed and look up at his face then places his hands on my hips as he penetrates me. So, that afterwards when he is gone, my heart is left thudding against my ribcage and wetness running down the inside of my thighs. Staining them._

 _Eva, comes to me when I'm swimming in one of London's Private Pools, looking at me with that same expression she had when I tried to reach for her in the lift and she had held out her hand to me. I had let go of Eva, after everything that transpired next – her necklace, was something though I couldn't get rid of and it was now in small box on top of the fireplace near the gift from "M"._

" _M" sweet, innocent and a woman, who had cared for me very deeply and the first ever woman to put the chains around me that held me to her. But, she had died that same night that I had stopped Silva then I went back to London. Returning to meet Gareth Mallory – the new "M" – and destroying any connections to Her as the person who had been my Boss. She appears when I go into her old office_

 _What I didn't know, that something was going to happen that would cause me to decide._

 _Choose between two men._

 _One who was supposed to Dead and the other who would become something other than my Boss._

 **Chapter 1**

" _Sir, would you like anything to drink?"_

" _Coffee, please."_

" _Yes, Sir."_

London.

I had returned after events of Skyfall, with my body, mind and soul feeling like it been shattered into million pieces by Her death. The fact that I had not been quick, enough to save her from dying and had lost the only person, who to admit I had felt comfortable around when she talked to me.

The night, when she had find me in her house and back from the dead after being shot by Eve Moneypenny, who was one person I was yet to fully understand. She was like no other woman, I had ever met and acted more like she was my sister than a Lover, for me.

I had not laid, touched or kissed a woman ever. So, Silva had been right when I had been tied to the chair in the large Chamber on the Island and his hands had stroked up my thighs, making me tense slightly when he had done it.

" _Oh, well, first time for everything, James."_

" _What makes you think it's my first time."_

" _Oh, Mr. Bond?! I'm surprised at you."_

I had been flirting with the man, when I had said it and he with me. But, with him having the upper hand on me had won the first round of it and remember him, leaning forwards to kiss me, lightly on the lips with his own. They been soft, warm and moist making me stay still as he kissed me then he had pulled back from me, looking at me to see if I had been affected by just that kiss of his.

"Sir? Sir?" I hear a voice, distantly saying making me come out of the memory and turning my head see that the waitress is standing there, looking at me with concern and holding the cup of coffee that I had ordered then places it down in front of me.

She walks back to the kitchen doors, swinging shut behind her and bringing the cup of coffee to my lips see that she had left a small white card underneath it with her phone number and Name – Mia. It sounded cute, the name and slip it into my coat pocket, discretely then finishing off the coffee, get up out the chair to go to the counter to pay.

I reach it, when suddenly the Café door bell above the door rings slightly and for some reason, I turn my face to see who has come in then drop the card, that I'm about to place in the pin-machine. I can't breathe at all, because my throat feels tight and my heart is starting to pound against my ribcage.

It just wasn't possible.

That in front of me, was _Raoul Silva or Taigo Rodríguez_ alive, in the flesh and suddenly he is in front of me, bending down to pick up the card off the floor then comes back up, holding it out to me. My hand shaking with effort, takes it off him and turning back to the pin-machine, place it in then put the code in trying not to think of his burning gaze on me.

After, the transaction has been done and the change from it handed to me, I head to the door then out into the cold air of the busy, city of London. I begin to walk, heading in the direction of home and bring out the packet of cigarettes, pull one out then go to light it, only for his hand to appear with lighter in it.

He clicks it, lighting the cigarette for me and places the golden inlaid lighter with his initials on it, back in his suit pocket. He is wearing white, with a light blue tie and his hair is slicked back that passing everyone, he looks so out of place in this city.

It had stopped raining at some point and stopping at the steps that lead up to London Bridge, look over to abandoned old building, with the front covered by building works – the MI6 original Headquarters – then feel him, beside me. He stops to look as well, smirking lightly at me and makes me want to wipe it off his face with a punch then taking a drag, blow the smoke upwards into the air.

"Does it bring back memories, James?" He asks me, making me turn my face to look at him and regret what I do next – but he deserved it – as he now, holds his nose with hand, blood dripping onto the plain white suit as people, who been passing stop to stare at me with my clenched gloved fist.

I turn around, soon heading up the steps and don't look back at all to see what he is doing. My fist is still clenched tightly and inside, my heart is threatening now to escape from my chest that he had the audacity to say that to me.

"Is…something wrong?"

The young waitress – Mia – who had given me her phone number says to me, while the both of us sit on the sofa in my apartment and places a hand on my thigh, stroking upwards to my belt – which she slowly unbuckles with her hand – then turning my face to one side, to hide the fact that a blush is rising, feel her unbutton the trousers.

Slowly, meticously like she had practised doing it she slides the zip, soon down and moving her hand back up, slides it inside to cup me through the boxers that I wear, making me give a hitched gasp at the touch.

"Haa… wait…. I…." I gasp to stop her, while she slips off the sofa and onto the floor, where soon she gets between my parted legs, placing both hands on my trousers as she slides them down, along with my boxers to expose me.

She bends her head down, between them and suddenly, a breathless gasp escapes me as warm, moist mouth begins to pleasure me intimately then she pulls me off the sofa, onto the floor and over her body.

She keeps on doing it in a certain way that is making me, become flushed with strange heat that floods into my whole system and need something more than just this, so taking hold of her pull her away from groin area then taking hold of her cheek, bend down my head.

I kiss her lightly, testing to see like it was my first kiss that I was ever doing to see how she will react, on the lips and pull back seeing that she is looking at me then she pulls my head back down, kissing me back with gentleness that reminds suddenly of Silva's kiss.

 _How his lips had felt, against mine when he kissed me that day._

 _How soft, warm and moist they had been, against mine._

I kiss her more, panting breathlessly and reaching to the table, with my hand take one of the condom packets from the table, only for my hand to be grabbed by my wrist by her. I take my lips off her lips, looking at her in shock – that she was stopping me from getting protection to make sure she didn't get pregnant – and getting up, pull my trousers, back up with my boxers then grab hold of her arm. I haul her up to her feet and drag her to the front door, which suddenly opens as someone comes in…. with a key?!

Silva, in a clean suit – dark blue - looks at me and at her, back to me then steps out the way as I chuck the young woman out onto the landing, followed by her coat, handbag and wallet, while the small piece of card she gave me with her phone number and name, I tear in two in front of her. Chucking the two pieces into her lap, I turn and head back inside hearing her get up, high heels clattering on the stone steps as she runs down them and out of the Apartment building.

I head to into the sitting room, hearing him close the front door behind him and the key turning in the lock – trapping me my own apartment, with a key, he had gotten from somewhere – then his arms suddenly wrap around me, from behind and pull backwards, flush against his chest.

I turn in his grip, surprising him and he soon kisses me on the lips, pushing me backwards until I feel my back bump against the large glass window then pulls away to look at me, seeing how I'm not fighting it at all.

I'm wanting it.

He places a hand on my chest, resting it palm flat on where my heart – is thudding against my ribcage – and slides it upwards to unbutton my collar, while I undo his belt for him then slide downwards, which makes pull me close to his groin area. I pull the trousers, down and see that in the black boxers he wears that already he is aroused then rest the side of my cheek, just against his thigh.

I can't breathe again. My throat feels so tight.

I pull away from him, getting up and heading to the kitchen to go to drink of water. He follows me, with his trousers pulled up and loosely hanging on his hips and getting a glass, rinse it out only to place it down on the counter as my hand like I was not in control of it, slips down to my trousers.

I cup myself, through them and feel him place his body against mine from behind then unbuttoning myself, I pull the zip down with the trembling hand at the fact that was going to allow him to do what he wanted to do with me. I move the hand away, soon placing both hands on my hips and slide my trousers down, along with my boxers to hung around my ankles then bending myself over, the counter near the sink, look over my shoulder at him.

He doesn't say anything to me, just pulls his trousers down with his boxers and soon, takes hold of my ass-cheeks, spreading them lewdly apart that my whole-body quivers at the feel of it then he slips between them – his cock.

He slides it up and down, moving it in a way that makes my mouth open in a breathless gasp, face becoming reddened and between my own thighs can feel that he is making me wet, hard and aching as pre-cum that had beaded at the top of it, dribbles down it onto the floor with small drops.

"Haa…. Does it feel good, James?" He asks me, pressing himself more into me that a moan escapes from me, because the wetness – his pre-cum – is running down into there, coating it so much that I need him, inside me now.

Right now, entering it into my body and filling me with the strange heat that I felt a taste of when he had kissed me.

"Silva…...haa…. please, take…...me." I gasp out, the confession sounding loud to my ears and in the kitchen area then he pulls away from me, making go to stand up, straight when suddenly my hips are harshly pulled back as he slams into me, with just a single thrust.

My back arches at this impact, making a cry come from me and hands scrabble on the marble counter-top then he gives a satisfied grunt as he fully becomes fully sheathed inside me. My body, is completely visibly trembling at the fact that right here in my own apartment, he is here with me.

 _He is here in flesh and blood that is pumping through his veins._

 _He is here with me._

 _This is not a Ghost of him, visiting me._

"James, sweet James. Your finally, after all this time, Mine." He whispers in my ear, starting to undulate his hips back and forth into mine at a certain pace that everything soon begins to dissolve into haze of something that I cannot yet describe or explain to myself as I succumb to what he is doing to me.

* * *

Q, is busy on his laptop, when I step out the lift and start to walk, limping slightly because of what had transpired last night with me and Silva then reach the desk, turning around to face the lift to lean against it for support. My whole lower half, still throbbed with pain of being taken by him over the kitchen counter, followed by up against the wall and on the bed, where the over-stimulation of it had made me grip him to me, dragging my nails down his back as it went through me.

Then come out of the memory, as my forehead starts to throb with pain of remembering it.

"Q, do you have any headache tablets?" I ask, turning my face to look at him and he reaches with one hand to open the desk drawer, while I peek over to see a photo of him smiling – which was rare – with someone's arm around in another country somewhere, laying among the stuff in it then go back to looking at the lift, while he hands me the packet.

"Rough night, 007." He asks me, which makes wonder how should I answer him.

He always reported everything I said, back to "M" and would always have to go up to the office to then give a full explanation of my actions. Un-leaning from the desk, I go to move when pain shoots right through my lower half making me give slight cry and hear him scrambling out his chair to come around it to look at me as I curse Silva, in my head for what had transpired between us last night.

Managing to stand up, straight, I loosen my tie on my collar, feeling the headache still as he holds out a glass of water for me, so lean back against the desk for support. Placing the glass down on the desk, I pop one of the headaches tablets in my mouth and picking it back up then drink it to wash the tablet down, feeling it help get rid of the headache.

The lift door's slide open, again as the rest of the MI6 people come in and trickle off to go to their allocated slots in the new MI6 Headquarters then they slide shut again with soft ting noise. Silence descends back on the small area that Q, worked in and wonder what would his predecessor think about this new place.

Probably being turning in his grave at what a mess that I had become.

Finishing off the glass of water, I head back into the kitchen area and rinse it out to place on the drainage rack then place a hand on my shoulder, wincing slightly. I place the glass in the drainage rack, heading to the Toilets – which is empty of anyone – and going to the end sink, after slipping my coat off, take my tie off then unbutton the t-shirt to expose my shoulder seeing that Silva had bitten me at some point last night.

I stroke it, lightly with fingers feeling myself quiver when I do it and moving my hand to the tissues dispenser, wet them with cold water then place them over the bite, feeling it soothe the pain that had formed from me just moving my hand to place a glass back in the drainage racks in the kitchen area.

"Bullet wound, still twinging, Bond." A voice, says making me turn to see that "M" or Gareth Mallory as he was called, making me turn my head to look at him and he comes up to me then stands there, in his blue shirt and with his shoulder holster on as he leans against the sink, next to the one I'm at.

"Sort off. I've still got to get it check out by a Doctor. Even though it was a long time ago, when I was sh…M, what are you doing?!" I begin to say, only to ask him what is he doing and feel him move my hand out the way, taking wet mush of tissues of the bite that makes his eyes flick to mine.

He fully turns me, so that I face him and see that his eyes have gone stormy with anger that someone had marked me this way then suddenly hear female voices, making him grab hold of me before I can protest shoving me into the far cubicle of one of the toilet's, shutting the door behind him with his foot and locking it.

He pins me onto the toilet seat and in way that I must place my legs around his waist for support as he squashes himself right up against me in such a comprising position that I try not to think of his groin against mine, while his face is so close to mine that any closer to me. That as I think about, wishing I wasn't – I could kiss those gentle, soft looking lips of his – and turn my face to one side to resist the temptation of it.

Footsteps come to the cubicle, were trapped in and can feel my heart starting to thud against my ribcage as the person, tries the handle to check it then moves away, only to come back as M, presses himself closer into me that it a pained groan escapes from me, before I can stop myself.

"Is someone in the there. Are you, alright?"

The female voice asks, making me flick my eyes to Mallory who bangs the side of the cubicle, with his fist so hard, that it makes the person give "Okay, I'll leave you alone. Sorry…. for bothering you." They soon run out of the Ladies' Room and he lowers it back down then suddenly, before the both of us can do anything the door is kicked open so hard by a high heel.

"BOSS!? BOND?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THE LADIES' ROOM?" Eve Moneypenny, shouts at the both of us, with embarrassed blush rising on her cheeks at the sight of me and our Boss, stuck in Ladies' cubicle in comprising position and can feel my own face, flushing so bright red in embarrassment that it spreads right down to my neck.

"Uhhh…. Moneypenny, this isn't what you think? I made a mistake with…Please don't tell anyone else." I say, which makes her place a hand on her chin and tap her foot on the polished floor as she thinks about it then suddenly whips out her phone, making an un-manly scream come from the me of her name as she takes a picture with the phone's camera.

"MONEYPENNY?!"

* * *

I have never felt so humiliated in my life, leaning now against Q's desk and trying not to pay attention to all the giggles and whispers coming from "Moneypenny's Girls" as they were called as they have look at the picture she took of me and Mallory, in the cubicle in the comprising position.

"I could delete it permanently if you want, Bond." Q, says making me turn his face to look at him and see that he is not joking at all then shrug my shoulders at him, because I wasn't really bothered how he did it.

Just has long as he got rid of it and hear him cracking his hands then tapping away on the keyboard of his laptop. I turn my gaze back to the group, when suddenly the whole area is doused in pitch blackness and hear screaming come from whole of the girls as Q, with the glow of his laptop sits there like a freaking spectre – wearing glasses, that reflect it – as I hear someone shouting his full name that it surprises me.

"ALEX JOHANNA QAURTERMAINN?! PUT THOSE BLOODY LIGHTS BACK ON, NOW?!"

The lights, flicker back on to reveal that it had been Mallory, had been the one who shouted and with his arms crossed over his chest as he glares at the young man then looks at the group of the shaking woman, one of them holding the phone close to their chest. He uncrosses his arms and goes over to them, taking it off the one who holds it then comes over to Q, plugging it into the laptop with a USB cable.

"Delete the image, permanently. And, if you do that again, I will destroy your laptop, permanently." He says, making the young man nod his head and with trembling hands begins to do what he was told to do by him then Mallory, turning around walks back to his office.

I look at Q, seeing that he is busy doing his job and un-leaning from the desk then head to Mallory's office, going up the iron stairs. Remembering another time, a different scenario when She had been alive and sitting behind that simple plain desk, after I had the Physiological Test – to see how fit I was to go on the mission that had happened – then lied to me about my results.

The China Bulldog – which was rested now on the fireplace in my Apartment – used to be on the desk, while I had asked _"Why do you keep that bloody thing?"_ and she replied to me. " _You gave it to me Bond, for Christmas. I'm not getting rid of it, because I like it."_

Coming to the glass door, I push it open and step inside, which makes him lift his head from the notes he is sorting through it then go to lean against the drinks bureau, placing my hands on it as the door shuts, quietly with soft click.

"What do you want, Bond?" He asks me, not even looking up from the notes and pursing my lips slightly, wonder should I tease him or answer straight.

"Do you have to be so hard on him?" I ask, making his hand hover inches from the pen that he is about to pick up to correct a mistake and flicks his eyes to me, with a look that indicates I might have struck a nerve.

"Do you always tease people? Or, allow them to fuck you, like they did." He asks, followed by that sentence, making me tense slightly at the words, gripping the wood for support of the drinks bureau to resist going up to him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to silence him with…...a kiss.

"What…makes you think that was being fucked by someone? I could just have been… kissing someone and that's what happened between us." I answer him, making place the sheet of paper down and pushing the seat back, gets out of it then comes around the desk.

He comes up to me, looking me straight into my eyes with his and suddenly his hand grabs hold of my shoulder that has the bite, pressing his fingers into it so hard that sends pain shooting through the whole nerve endings in my arm that I grit my teeth to silence the cry that wants to escape at the pain of it then find myself, collapsing onto my knees on the floor.

I shakily, bring my other hand up to try and pry his hand up, only to place it flat on the polished floor to stabilise myself as he increases pressing down on the bite – plus the bullet wound – then let's go of it, soon grabbing hold of both my cheeks as he sees that it is affecting me. He tilts my face up, making me weakly look at him and try to keep my eyes open, yet it felt like weights had been placed on them soon slipping closed as blackness sweeps in, covering my vision.

The rim of a glass, being placed against my lips makes me move my face away and weakly, flutter my eyes open to see a blurry vision of Mallory, bent down in front of me then he places the glass of water, to one side as he strokes a strand of loose hair from my forehead. He tucks it behind my ear, gently and brings the glass of water back up to my lips, placing it against my lips then I begin to drink it, slowly.

Some of it, trickles out though and runs down the side of my lips that he lowers the glass to get out a handkerchief. Bringing it up to wipe, the side of my lip and stops, seeing that I'm looking at him in some way then lowers it, placing it down near the glass of water.

His other comes up, going around to take hold of the back of my head and entangles with my blond hair that had gotten slightly longer when I had returned from " _Skyfall"_ then he leans forwards, uncertain at how I will react, placing his lips attentively against mine in a gentle kiss that makes me tense slightly as I'm reminded suddenly of Silva's kiss.

Though, Mallory's lips are soft, warm and moist against mine. There different from Silva's and just allow him to gently, kiss me then pulls back from me, leaving me with an aftertaste of something – that tastes like peppermint toothpaste – to look at me.

A faint flush is on my cheeks, lips trembling slightly and I, move myself closer to him then bend my head downwards to his groin area. He is watching me, slowly unbuckle his belt and unbutton his trousers then pulling the zip down, I tremble softly and leaning down place my lips against the cloth covered bulge, causing him to suddenly wrench my head backwards by my hair then hauls me to my feet.

"Get out. I SAID GET OUT." He says, only to shout the words at me, when I go to step towards him and say something to him then lowering my hand, head to the glass door that opens as Tanner comes in then brush past the man, noticing the folders in his hand.

He deosn't say anything to me, just allows me to pass and soon I'm walking back down the iron steps as I feel my chest ache so painfully that when I get around the corner of the corridor, I have to grip my shirt as my heart starts to pound against my ribcage.

 _What did it mean?_

 _Why does it hurt?_

 _The expression he gave._

 _Did he want me to stay?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I'm still thinking of answers for those questions, when I come around the corner of one of the many corridors that lead to many different places in the New MI6 Headquarters then suddenly must lean against the brick wall for support, feeling lightheaded as black spots start to dance in front of my vision.

My throat feels tight, again and bringing a hand up to my tie loosen it so that it hangs around my neck as also unbutton the top three buttons of my shirt then turning my body, lean my back against the old brick wall and tilt my head backwards to look at the ceiling – which curves over like an archway.

Seeing that a small spider is trying in vain to swing over to its web – back and forth like pendulum in a Grandfather clock – then reaches it, grabbing hold of the thin strands of the silk web – that to a Human eye, looked so delicate that could easily snap – then hear footsteps coming down the empty corridor as my eyes slip close for wee while

I still have my head tilted backwards, against the brick wall and hear him moving to lean against the wall across from me then a slight hiss comes from lighting a cigarette, followed by the smell wafting over to me that this makes me twitch slightly at the smell of nicotine – remembering that it been while since I had smoked – then lowering my head back down, flicker my eyes open to see that a cloud of smoke hangs around which he soon blows away to one side then hands me the cigarette.

I take it off him, placing it to my lips and taste on it his lip's taste then after taking a drag of it, suddenly must hand it quickly back to him as I begin to cough harshly that tears prick my eyes. He chucks it on the floor, stubbing it out with his shoe and comes up to me, looking at me then tilts my chin up so I look at him as I lowered when the coughing fit had started. I'm still coughing, because of the acrid taste of the brand of the cigarette he smoked and turn my face to one side to quickly cover my mouth as he holds me up, so I don't slide down the wall.

After it has subsided, my throat hurting from cough so much, I sigh softly that to admit to myself I was a wreck of my former self and already it was showing through what was happening to me. He leads me down the corridor to small coffee room, which is empty of anyone then makes me sit down at the table going into the kitchen area as I watch him put the kettle on. He has a fine body, that showed when been whatever he had done that he done lots of training as there was much I didn't know about him and his past was mystery to me as I could not find anything about him.

 _Just who was he, really?_

 _His real name was Gareth Rystrunain Mallory and that was all._

 _No indication that he had family and any children from failed marriage._

 _He probably lived alone._

 _I had managed to find that out by seeing only some of his file, before he come into his new office._

 _I had not managed to finish reading it._

 _I wanted to know him, more and yet, at the sametime I'm afraid because of…that kiss he gave me._

 _What had it meant to him, when he done that to me?_

I come out of my thoughts, when he comes back over to me and places a steaming mug of tea in front of me then places his down on the table, while I can feel his gaze on me and flick my eyes to him. His hand comes up, cupping my cheek with such gentleness that my heart begins to thud against my ribcage and soon he bends down, immediately smashing his lips into mine that I find myself kissing him back to feel his lips move against mine as he pulls me out of the chair, slamming me down onto the table that in the process the cups of tea get knocked over and fall onto the polished floor with tinkling smash.

The both of us, don't seem to hear or care that it has happened, and he increases kissing me, getting over me that both of our groins brush against each-other's making me moan breathlessly in the kiss that he lets go of my lips to look down at me, seeing my flushed face then he places my hands my shirt, unbuttoning the rest of the buttons on it and lifting me up, pulls it down to expose my chest. A heat is spreading throughout my whole body, making me feel so hot and aroused that when he reaches my trousers he stills suddenly in realization at what he is about to do with me.

At what were both about to and his hand hovers over my belt then he places his hands on it, unbuckling it in the silence of the coffee room – which I remember not many people came into, because they preferred the other one – and after doing, soon unpops the button, followed by him pulling my zip down which sounds loud to my ears. He flicks his eyes up to me, pulling me closer to him so that my legs hang over the edge of it and placing his hands on both of my hips, takes hold of my trousers pulling them down along with my boxers so that he can take a least one leg out of my trousers – my shoe dropping onto the floor to fall to one side – then he places one hand on his own trousers, unbuckling his belt and pulling the zip down as I reach into his trousers, finding what I was looking for.

I take the silver foil of the condom packet out and he takes it off me, ripping it open then after taking the condom out, lowers his hands down to his groin. He must have slipped it on, because soon he gets over me and presses into me, pushing his hips forwards into mine that I give a hitched gasp, followed by me, taking hold of him – one hand taking hold of his shoulder and the other his hip for support – hunching into his chest then managing to slip my other leg out of my trousers - allowing the other shoe to slip off – wrap my legs around his waist so that both of us are close to each-other as possible.

He soon begins to move, undulating his hips back and forth into mine at certain pace that breathless gasps and soft pants begin to fill the silence of the coffee room as both of succumb to what is happening between us. And not even thinking of the consequences if were discovered doing this between us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note – Whispers in Italics**

 **Chapter 3**

" _Gareth…. I'm going to…cum."_

" _I know…James…Dammit, I want to cum inside you."_

" _Do it. Take it off and cum inside me. I want to feel you, without it on inside me."_

He rises to look down at me, pulling out of me and soon takes the condom off then pushes back into me, that I soon both of us begin to pant, gasp and moan in sync as our lovemaking now becomes more intimate without the condom on. It is going deeper inside me, spreading pleasure through my spine and tingles running up my thighs that turning my face, I press them against his lips to kiss him.

Our kiss, becomes more heated with tongues entwining in dancing harmony inside and outside of each-other's mouths and he begins to speed up his thrusts that I hope no-one if any come down the corridor would hear or see us doing this to each-other then he lets go of lips, to bury his face into my shoulder as I find myself having to grip his blue shirt tightly with my hands.

He continues with some more thrusts, harsh grunting come from him then slides out of me, only to slam back into me that before I can stop myself, let go of his lips to give a small cry. This doesn't stop him, instead does the opposite as he continues to force out of me more cries, whimpers and moans then it happens the pressure that been building coming to earth-shattering climax as I must bury my face into his shoulder, but his hand takes hold of the back of my head pulling it back by my hair, slightly so my I'm looking up at the curved ceiling.

The pleasurable cry that comes from me, echoes around us both in the coffee room, while I distantly clench my thighs around him and grip his shoulders – dragging my nails down the fabric of his blue shirt – as extreme whiteness hits my vision hard. It blocks out everything – except for the pounding of my heart against my ribcage – and all I can do is hold him, tightly to me as it goes through so much that my body trembles against him then he pulls me close to him, giving a harsh grunt as liquid warmth rushes into me – his cum – and coats my insides. He leans over me, breathing coming out in labored gasps and his chest rising and falling heavily as he tries to get his breath back from the most intense thing that has just experienced with me.

I unwrap my legs from his waist, lowering them down and he pulls out of me, lifting himself off me to look down at me then his hand comes up, stroking a strand of slightly damp hair from my forehead to tuck, gently behind my ear. He is completely covered in thin sheen of sweat and looking so different from his stoic self – hair ruffled, pupils expanded and looking more brighter and cheeks still bright red – then he pulls out of me, causing me to wince slightly at it and when he moves away, allow myself to relax for wee while.

My whole body, felt like it become literally like jelly and I wouldn't be able to move or even walk probably out of the MI6 Headquarters' then he helps me sit up, looking down at my lower half which is drenched slightly in my release. I cummed, more than I ever had before and go to say something to him about what we had just done, when we both hear voices in the corridor of both Tanner and something else. It becomes a quick, plus mad scramble to sort our clothes and managing to get my belt sorted just in time – after we both wiped down the table, that been jizzed on by our lovemaking and getting rid of the broken cups, plus the tea with a wet mop – then I sit down at the table, grabbing a newspaper and opening it up to look like I was reading it and Mallory was making just cups of tea for the both of us.

"Sir, Bond." I hear Tanner, saying which makes me lower the paper down to see that at the doorway Tanner is there and so was Silva, who looks at me with quick small smile on his lips that causes my heart to start to thud against my ribcage and the tight throat sensation come crawling back again to haunt me then resumes his act as Tanner brings him in and introduces him to Mallory.

 _He knows._

 _He knows what we just done in this coffee room._

 _Oh, God…...I'm such a fool._

 _Of course, I would think in a naïve way he wouldn't notice I just laid with someone else._

" _James, I think it's time you went home_." Silva, whispering in my ear – breath hot against my neck – and can feel that he is close to me, that I quickly stand up, making him move his hand off the table – that been just wiped down with cleaning spray – then grabbing my coat from him as he had brought with him, shrug it on and quickly head out of the coffee room, without looking back to see that is following me.

By the time, I come out of the entrance of the new MI6 Headquarters and sorted my coat, he is already appearing then places his hand, around the waist. He forces me to walk, in the other direction to the overpass of the bridge where there is only one flickering light working underneath it and try to get free of him, only to be harshly slammed against the graffitied wall by him that it sends pain shooting through my spine at the impact of it.

I manage to bite my lower lip, stopping the cry from escaping me and he leans close to me, his face half lit by the flickering light of the bridge light above us then pulls me away from it, into very deep curved alcove the darkness hiding us from sight of any car that would choose to come up or down this way.

He whirls me, around to face the wall with the bricks cracked in some places and on the ground, some beetles scurry away from the intruders that have disturbed it then I feel him, unbuttoning the coat and moving out the way, places it around my chest so that almost have a cushion to bury my face into. His hand, touches my hip and slides around to my groin area, reaching for my belt – which he unbuckles with simple ease – then he moves that hand back to my hip, sliding my trousers down – along with my boxers – so that they hang around my ankles.

His hand moves away from my hip to my behind, where he presses himself more up against me and I must muffle the cry that rises into my coat as he harshly pushes two fingers inside me, probing so deeply then Silva presses down on something inside me, that makes me give a small muffled cry at it.

He pulls them out, placing his lips against my ear and feel the tip of his – cock – brush against me then he harshly shoves his hips into mine, with such force that my back arches slightly at the impact. He soon becomes fully sheathed inside me, placing himself right up against my back and takes hold of my hips to hold as he waits until my body, stops trembling so much then one of his hands comes up, cupping my chin to turn it.

His lips soon cover mine, in almost dominating kiss as he starts to move, shoving his hips back and forth into mine at pace that causes me to give muffled whimpers at the slight pain – yet, deep down I'm feeling pleasure from it as well – then really begins to move, sliding it in and out at such a fast pace that the sound of skin slapping against skin reaches my ears.

I couldn't believe he was doing this to me, in a public space where if anyone came down this way would hear the noises and begin to wonder what they were as he soon let's go of my lips, so I can breathe and quickly, burying my face into my coat feel him take hold of both of my hips now.

Pre-cum, from my own sex is starting to run down it in thick rivulets and down the inside of my thighs to drip onto the ground of the alcove with soft plipping noises then he pulls out of me, only to slam back into me again so that he hits something inside me causing me a white bolt to sear across of my vision and starts to pound into me, so much with his – cock – I feel myself start to push my hips back into his thrusts to feel him go deeper into me, with it.

He places his lips, against my neck and one hand slips off my hip to take hold of my own, moving it up and down so much that overstimulation causes me to arch my back as before I can stop myself – not being quick enough to muffle it – give a soft cry, that echoes in the bridge's cavernous space. I tense against him, thighs clenching around him and feel myself release onto the brick wall, plus the ground as it splatters onto it then suddenly, he gives a grunt behind me and pulls my hips close to him.

I can't move at all, so just allow him to cum inside me – so much of it – and tremble against him as it fills me then pulls out, only to shove back in again. He moves in and out, harder and faster that muffled whimpers come from me then he gives a final thrust within me, followed by rush warmth of him, filling me again with his release as he tightly, grips my hips in a tight grip to him. He gives a labored gasp, close to my ear and soon followed by him kissing my cheek lightly as pulls out of me, allowing for some of it to run down the inside of my thighs into the alcove ground.

His hands, pull my boxers back up along with trousers and sorts my lower half for me then buckles my belt – after pulling the zip up and buttoning the trousers – then he lowers my coat away from my face, smoothing it down as he buttons it up. His hand comes back around my hip, causing me to flinch and yet, he still places his hand on it as he looks out of the alcove then leading me out, holds me close to him as it feels like I would collapse without his support.

He sorted himself rather, quickly and looking at see an errant strand of now slightly damp hair has escaped to hang on his forehead as I don't know why I even do it, reach up to brush it out the way then gently tuck it behind his ear as I see that he trembles at this gentle movement.

"Silva…...Why do you fuck me? Why don't you….to the other thing…make love to me?" I whisper, asking him, seeing how his face tenses at the word "love" and he turns his face away from me, getting out a cigarette with his mouth from a packet, which he places back in his pocket then lights it, with his lighter - the flame illuminating his face for just short time - as I see that a single tear is forming in one of his eyes then notices my gaze on him.

He turns and kisses me, so suddenly that I kiss him back, bringing my hand up take hold of his cheek as he fully turns around to hold me in his arms, feeling it become more heated as I breathe heavily through my nostrils then he let's go of them, so I can breathe or, so we can both breathe.

He says nothing to me, just slides his hand off me and walks forwards to get away from me as he places one hand in his white trouser pocket then takes drag of his cigarette to calm himself. He is trembling slightly, like he was afraid of could I even think it myself – of loving me – and looking back, turn around as I start to walk back the way he leads us both down.

Coming to the other side, where we had descended from, I look back and see he is still standing there with the faint light of the cigarette glowing in his hands then trembling so much, heart thudding against my ribcage I turn and run back to him, so fast that when I reach him, he turns to face me.

He grabs hold of me, embracing me and immediately covers his lips with his, that I begin to cry as we start to kiss that I can't stop myself at all as he cups my cheek in his hand, stroking his thumb lightly over it then increases as tears from his own eyes, begin to mingle with mine.

It causes me to press myself closer to him, trembling so much and whimper in the kissing that he pulls his lips away to look at me then quickly must grab me, when my legs choose to give out on me lowering me to the street ground as I hold his arms tightly with my hands.

"Taigo…...Just let it…Just allow yourself to love." I hear myself whispering to him, soon feeling myself sway forwards and fall into his chest as my eyes softly slip close as blackness succumbs my vision.

I remember nothing from thereafter.


	4. Chapter 4

_What is wrong with me?_

 _I've laid with Silva and now, my own Boss – Gareth Mallory._

 _I…. Do I love Silva?_

 _Do I love Gareth?_

I come out of those thoughts, heading into the kitchen area where Silva is cooking supper for the both of us then turns his face to look at me. He stops what is his doing and comes over to me, taking hold of me in his arms as he presses me up against the counter, behind me then he unbuttons my collar to reveal my throat to him, he soon places his lips against it trailing them softly up and down to move soon to my neck.

I find myself, tilting my head backwards as I gasp softly in the stillness of the kitchen area and his hand, takes hold of my thigh hitching it up onto his waist to keep it there caressing the hand up and down it then I hear steam hissing on the cooker, which makes let go of me to sort the pot of pasta before it becomes mush.

He drains it quickly, managing to save enough for two small portions and sees I'm watching him to it that he places the pasta back in the pot, turning around to say something to me only to close his mouth, like he can't say the words he wants to say to me.

His body is trembling, so I go up to him and place my arms around him to hold him close as he tenses slightly at it then heart thudding against my own ribcage, bring my lips up to his neck to kiss it lightly to test his reaction. He tenses slightly, hands taking hold of my shirt in a fisted grip and bringing one hand up, I take hold of the back of his head to sift it through his soft locks so that it will relax him then he moves one his hands to between my thighs, cupping me through my trousers that I push my lower half into his hand to emphasize I need him.

"Do you want me, James?" He asks me, whispering my name in such a husky voice, it causes me to quiver against him at it and he moves his other hand down my back into the loose confines of my trousers, where I can feel he is touching the seam of my boxers.

He pulls it back, slipping his warm hand inside and touches me in the place – right there – watching how I quiver against him then pulls his hand around inside my boxers, taking hold of it in his hands then he lowers himself to his knees, pulling it out of them. His head bends down, making me give a hitched gasp and when he starts to bob it back and forth, my legs nearly give out on me as he does it then feel dizzy suddenly that I must take hold of the kitchen sink counter for support.

His hands, gently hold my hips and sliding a hand down, cup his cheek to stroke it lightly with my thumb as he starts to give muffled moans, which makes see that between his own thighs that he was slowly become aroused so pulling him back off me – even though I was not minding it – haul him up as I was also starting to feel hungry.

"Silva, I think we better eat. And, I don't mean eating me." I say, joking about "eating me" seeing the heated gaze of wanting to take me right now and he sighs softly then I sort myself, still though feeling aroused down below as gets some plates for the pasta.

(TIME SKIP – AFTER DINNER)

" _James…. haa…wait…Stop…. I need to breathe."_

" _Sorry, I…"_

I hadn't meant for it to gone too far – the kiss – and letting go of his lips, pull back from him as the both of us sit on the sofa then go to get some more wine, when he stops me by grabbing my wrist with his hand. He gets up, taking his hand off my wrist and placing it on my chest as he gently, hugs me from behind with his hands resting on my chest as I feel him rest the side of his cheek on my shoulder blade.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to say it that way to you. It's just you're going a bit fast for me and I rather take things slowly so we both adjust to these feelings." He says, turning me around and pushing me, backwards so I up against the wall then he bends his head down to my neck.

The hand, which had been resting on my chest begins to unbutton my shirt and while, he trails his lips un and down my neck, I find myself tilting my head backwards to expose my neck more to him then he stills suddenly. He pulls away from me, lifting his head to look at me and takes hold of both my arms then sighs softly in way, which told me he didn't want to say it.

"I…. There is something I must do. No, James…it doesn't involve your Boss." He says, stroking my collarbone gently with his fingertips and to the hollow of my neck, watching how I watch him then taking hold of the back of my head, leans forwards kissing me, lightly on the lips it makes me close my eyes.

Taigo, is gone when I next open my eyes and I'm still standing feeling like part of me, had gone with him.

Author's Note - Apologise to Followers for short Chapter. Being figuring out how to write it.


End file.
